When sensor devices (e.g., accelerometers, gyros, compasses or similar devices for measuring the Earth's magnetic field, pressure sensors, torque sensors, or the like) are mounted in physical device packages, the various mounting techniques tend to introduce unknown stresses in the sensor devices. These stresses may induce offsets in the zero input/output generated by the sensor devices, or scale factor changes in the non-zero input/output relationship. Offsets and scale factor stability are important measures of performance in sensor devices. Also, when sensor devices are installed as a portion of a system or device, additional stresses can be introduced to the packages and transmitted to the sensor devices, which further affects the performance of the sensor devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for applying stress-induced offset and scale factor compensation in sensor devices. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the embodiments presented here will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.